The present invention relates to parlor games, and, more particularly, to parlor games in which the players attempt to place a number of playing pieces on a playing board to form a cognizable linear array such as words and the like.
Crossword games such as the SCRABBLE brand word game sold by Selchow and Righter Co. have enjoyed considerable success in that a plurality of players can test their ability to devise words from playing pieces which they have drawn and from playing pieces which may already be placed upon the playing board. The player with a good vocabulary and facile ability to conceptualize words utilizing playing pieces upon the board will generally be highly successful in such word games.
Over the past few years there has been an increasing tendency to create games which reward strategy, i.e., in which one player may thwart another player's actions or reduce the effect of those actions. By doing so, the player increases his or her own score.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel parlor game which rewards strategy as well as the ability to formulate cognizable arrays of playing pieces such as words and the like.
It is also an object to provide such a game in which the components may be readily and economically fabricated and which will exhibit long life.
Another object is to provide a novel method of game play combining strategy and the ability to formulate words and like cognizable arrays of playing pieces.